Sweet Dreams, Shigure!
by Akihika
Summary: What'll happen when Akito visits Shigure's room in the middle of the night? OO; YAOI. ShigureAkito.


Disclaimers: Furuba clearly doesn't belong to me. Otherwise... why am I here? x__x  
  
A/N: This story takes place around New Year, when Shigure visits the main Souma house and stayed there for a few days.   
  
Warning: YAOI (malexmale relationship) implications, some OOC-ness and a pointless plot. (does this story even has a plot? x.x;) This fic is created because I love GureAki *SO* much... and there's just not enough GureAki fic around, so I figured I should write one myself. T_T   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a cold night.   
  
Shigure was already half-asleep when he heard the persistent knocking on his door. It was disturbing, to say the least. After all, he's tired like hell, and the last thing he's looking forward to is a disturbance in his peaceful slumber at 1 a.m.  
  
....Wait a minute... 1 a.m?!! There got to be a good reason why someone would want to wake him up at such a ridiculous hour.. right..?  
  
It could be something important.  
  
The raven-haired man had to force himself to wake up. He quickly changed clothes and was preparing to make way to the door when the very object he's reaching for jerked open.  
  
A young man stood there, hair and clothes dripping wet from what could only be water.   
  
He doesn't look too pleased with his condition.  
  
"..Akito-san..?"  
  
"You're so slow. It's a good thing that you didn't lock the door, though."  
  
The smaller man doesn't even excuse himself when he makes his (not-so-grand) entrance to Shigure's room.  
  
Shigure chose to ignore that comment and went on. "What happened to you? Why are you soaked like that?" he asked, eyeing Akito's drenched form.   
  
"You don't need to know. Anyway, I need to use the bathroom."  
  
A shrug. "Go ahead."   
  
Akito did so. After taking a short bath, he peeped through the door and asked Shigure to fetch him a towel.  
  
Still peeping through the (damn) door, he asked again "Do you have any spare clothes?"  
  
"Of course. Just hold on for a minute."  
  
"I need it NOW. Can't you see that I'm freezing?" he said desperately.  
  
It's true. His face is pale, his lips shows a trace of light blue and he's also trembling a little.  
  
"Yes... well..." Shigure hesitated for a moment before handing over his kimono.  
  
Akito quickly grabbed it and put it on around himself tightly.   
  
A murmur. "...not enough.."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Shigure, come." He calmly walk towards the bed and sat there.   
  
Though a bit surprised by the demand, the taller man obediently sat on the bed, side by side with Akito.  
  
"Now take off your clothes."  
  
Shigure thought his eyes would fall from their sockets.   
  
"You're not feeling very well.. Maybe I should call Hatori to check up on you."  
  
"There's no need. Now, come and hold me. Quick."  
  
At this, Shigure's eyes *nearly* popped out.  
  
"Akito-san..."  
  
"Are you defying me?"  
  
"It's not that.." A defeated sigh. "....fine."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"..............."  
  
"...."  
  
".................."  
  
"...."  
  
"...Akito? ..are you awake...?"  
  
A groan. ".....hnn..."  
  
"Are you feeling better now? Maybe I should take you to your room."  
  
A sleepy yawn. "Mou.. no need..."  
  
The purple-haired boy snuggled closer to his main source of warmth.   
  
Shigure twitched.  
  
...A few minutes passed...  
  
He suddenly realised that he's currently half-naked with a certain person whose body is so close to him that he can feel his breath...   
  
Their lips are only a mere centimeters apart.. if only he could just move closer... a bit more... more....  
  
He stopped dead. Waitaminute.. what the hell was he thinking about?!   
  
He's not thinking about kissing Akito, isn't he? and he certainly *never* thought of removing Akito's garments, just to see the smooth and soft flesh hidden there.   
  
Shigure added mentally that he also never thought about how nice it'd be to touch those very skin, feeling it, caressing it, lic- AHEM. Nope, definitely NOT.  
  
...and it's in this way, Shigure spent his long (and torturing) night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...OWARI..(?!) x.x This is my first fic. C+C are very much welcomed, but please don't be too harsh, ne? ^__^; Have some consideration for this poor soul... 


End file.
